


The Last Mythosaur

by scrapmetal



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Season 2 spoilers, Tusken Raiders (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: So far, Boba Fett has had five years alive on Tatooine after his death.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	The Last Mythosaur

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop thinking about that 15 second cameo. Just waiting for this to be blown out of canon completely in the next few weeks but hey I can dream. Mando'a translations in the end notes.

_The burn was slow but Boba could feel it as he sat dying in the sarlacc. He wished he had more beskar, as his chest and back and head were relatively safe while his legs felt like they were gone already. He curled in on himself and waited to fully join the manda. It was said that a sarlacc kept their prey alive for the thousands of years it took to digest, but Boba didn’t know how much he believed that._

_By the time Boba was freed, spit out as the sarlacc attempted to escape a krayt dragon, it felt like it had been a thousand years, and he lay on the sand until the Jawas found him._

* * *

A worn leather kar’ta beskar necklace was all Boba had in terms of beskar'gam at that moment, but he knew where his armor was now, and thus he was one step closer to regaining his second face.

There was a settlement nearby, the Tuskens had told him, where a martial wore ill fitting beskar'gam to scare away slavers and the Tuskens themselves. It couldn’t be anything else.

If Boba was the last mythosaur, too large to be sustained by the meager vegetation found on a desert world, his corpse had been stripped to resemble something less sacred and his meat gifted to the neighbors. 

Metaphorically, of course. The marshal was not a starving family of hunters who had been hurt just as much by the desertification of their lands as their herding neighbors. 

Boba had earned his reputation as someone not allowed near settlements a few years back when the townsfolk discovered that he'd buy things from them and then trade the goods with the Tuskens. It was fine by him, the Tuskens were much better hosts anyways, but it made it hard to reach the marshal. 

* * *

_“Sometimes I wonder what happened to that bounty hunter with the armor that used to come here,” Boba started casually, too curious for his own good. “Always stuck out like a sore thumb and now he's just up and disappeared.”_

_The twi'lek in front of him was much too drunk to realize that Boba was not, in fact, a regular at that bar, at least not looking like he did at the moment. She just hummed, her left lek curling around one of her fingers._

_“Boba Fett? He was probably killed with all the other Mandalorians. He stopped showing up at around that time.”_

_Boba's heart sank. “What happened to the Mandalorians?” What happened this time?_

_She shrugged almost apologetically. “Oh, I think a good lot of ‘em joined the Rebellion and then the Empire started hunting them all ‘round the galaxy in return. I'm not even sure if that hunter_ was _a Mandalorian, but the Empire would've killed him either way, I don't think they cared.”_

* * *

Boba stayed hidden when the marshal arrived at the Tusken camp with a Mandalorian. He wasn't quite sure why, it wasn't like they'd know who he was. The days where his face was easily recognizable had ended. Maybe it was because the Marshal was exactly like what Boba expected of him. Unbearable.

The Tuskens told the Mando a story Boba heard years ago, back when he was a teen and still learning the language. It was about shared history, and Boba had always regretted that he hadn't had a parallel one to share back. This Mando did, however, and Boba sat listening, trying to work out what exactly was being said without being there to see any of the signs that accompanied the grunts. 

He left the camp that morning, before either the marshal or the Mandalorian woke. That was, technically, his best chance at getting his armor back. The Mando wanted to reclaim it, and the marshal had agreed to return it after the krayt dragon was killed. Boba doubted the Mando would want to keep him from his own armor, but Boba also doubted his ability to convince them that it was his. 

Because as much as the marshal was a pretender, Boba had been called the same many times over the years. At least back then he had his armor to say otherwise. Now all he had was an abstract adherence to the Resol'nare. 

* * *

_“What did you even sell it for?” Boba asked exasperated. His Jawa was much worse than his Tusken, but they were quick to show off what they'd gotten for his armor._

_Silicax oxalate crystals. It was technically a fair trade, Boba’s beskar'gam had never had the chance to get fully repaired while he'd owned it, and the sarlacc had done a number on the paint job, but still. It didn't feel worth it._

_Boba got whatever seemed useful with the haul he'd collected intending to trade for his armor back. It'd taken months to collect it all, but it seemed he'd have to live in limbo for much longer, so survival came first._

_It felt like his beskar’gam was still on Tatooine, and it would feel like that for years to come. Boba would search the planet, ask around, but even before he heard of the mashal he knew it had never left. His buir had told him many years ago that armorers had the unique skill of reading beskar'gam, being able to see the history in its make and the clan and individual it belonged to, and Boba quietly wondered if this feeling was related. He didn't know, he'd never met an armorer._

* * *

It was almost a relief, seeing the other Mandalorian speed away with his armor. It had not been returned to him, but Boba knew that the Mando would take much better care of it than the marshal ever had. Maybe the Mando was the similarly struggling family in Boba's too-complex mythosaur metaphor, knowing where the mythosaur meat had come from and doing the best they could with it so it would not go to waste. 

Maybe Boba decided he should follow, that he should take his corpse back. Surely the Mando would understand?

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> manda- the collective soul or heaven - the state of being Mandalorian in mind, body and spirit - also supreme, overarching, guardian-like  
> kar’ta beskar- "iron heart," the diamond shape with a line through it on most Mandalorian armor  
> beskar'gam- armor  
> Resol'nare- Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life, the "creed"


End file.
